Pokemon Kanto Adventures
by AnimeNerdYuki235
Summary: This is A story about Red and his travels around the Kanto region along with certain trainer. involves Burningleafshipping and Pokémon from other regions in the future. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS.
1. Reds journey begins

**Pokémon Kanto Adventures: Here is a story about a young boy named red who was about to obtain his first Pokémon and travel around the kanto region and obtain all 8 badges to enter in the indigo league and become the world strongest trainer**.

* * *

An alarm clock buzzed getting a groan from a ten year old boy. He sat up, yawned and slammed his fist on it ending the alarm buzz. He shook his head and got up, getting ready to get dressed, in a few minutes he got out fully dressed. He wore a red cap over his shaggy brown hair, He wore a red vest with black short sleeves over a black short sleeve shirt and he wore sky blue jeans and red and black running shoes. He was Red of Pallet Town and future kanto champion. Red started to run downstairs seeing his mom sitting on a couch in the living room watching T.V and drinking coffee. Red's mom turned to him, "Oh, hi honey, are you ready to start your journey?" His mom asked. "You bet I can't wait to get my Pokémon and start my journey." Red said." You know red seeing all excited you reminded me how your father was when I first met him I'm so proud of you red." Red mother place her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks mom I'm glad to hear that, well I better get ready see ya later mom." Red said as he ran out of his house to feel the fresh cool breeze of PalletTown.

Red looked around the small town to see his rival's house to his left, and He walked out of his house to the fresh cool breeze of PalletTown.

Red looked around the small town to see his rival's house to his left, and Professor Oak's lab south of his rival's house he started to walk towards to Professor Oak's until someone had bumped into red causing him to fall on his back. He had opened his eyes to see a girl about his age with long chestnut hair with sparkling emerald green eyes. She wore a white hat with a red poke ball symbol on it. She wore a blue tank top with a black lining at the neck hole and at the bottom of her shirt also wearing a frilly red skirt. Red had started to blush "Beautiful" was the only word that came straight to red mind, red finally snap out of his space out moment and he had notice the awkward position that he and the girl were in right now the girl had notice the same thing and she started to blush so red that she look like she can erupt of embarrasses.

The both of them got off of each other ,"I'm so sorry I guess I should have watch where I'm going" the girl said as she bowed down to show that she's sorry "No I'm the one who should be apologize by the way my name red what's your" red said as he offered a hand shake to her hand "my name is leaf nice to meet you" leaf said as she shook reds hand she was slightly blushing remembering the awkward moment they just had. "So you're here to get a Pokémon leaf" Red asked "oh yes today the day that I start my first journey same for you I guess" leaf asked red "Yep well than shall we go in" Red said as he had open the door for leaf "yes thank you".

As soon as both leaf and red had enter the professor lab red heard a familiar voice "hey Loser how it going" Red looks and see it is his rival blue "well if it isn't blue been a while huh?" Red said giving blue a glare "so red you're here to get your Pokémon huh you know what I'll be nice for today and let you pick one of the starters first yeah" Blue said giving a mischievous smile.

Now blue of course were going to let red pick first now red which Pokémon would you like here are your three choices" Professor Oak said as he threw three pokeballs into the air and a shining light appear reveling three Pokémon "Now as you can see these three are the kanto starters the orange one is called charmander, the blue one is squirtle and final the green one is bulbasuar now red which do you want as your partner Pokémon" professor Oak said "well they all seem to be great Pokémon but I'm going with charmander' Red said as soon as he pick up the charmander "oh a good choice indeed but might I ask why" Professor Oak asked with a curious look on his face "well you see both my mother and father had given me the name red as to stand the warmth and the fiery spirit that is within fire and that's why I wanted to pick charmander it a great idea picking the Pokémon that represent my name I know that both me and charmander will work great as a team".

"My that's a very touching reason and I presume that you'll pick squirtle due to your name blue" oak asked "oh please gramps the only reason I'm picking squirtle is not because of the stupid reason like that but only because since red pick fire I choose water " Blue said as he was picking up squirtle "oh well I guess that only leaves leaf with bulbasuar I hope you don't mind about that leaf" oak said "oh it no trouble at all to be honest I really wanted bulbasuar" leaf said as she pick up the finally starter of kanto.

" All right now that you three got to pick your starters now I have a favor to ask each of you as you see as you know there's about 149 Pokémon in the kanto region and I wish that you three would go around the kanto region and collect the data of each Pokémon for me I would go myself but I'm afraid I'm just to old to go on this journey and to do it myself but I know that each of you will be able to complete this task for oh and before I forget allow me to give you the tools that you will need for this task here you go" oak said as he was giving red, leaf and blue both the pokedex and five pokeballs. "no worries gramps I know that I'll be able to fulfill this task but I'm not sure about the loser over there." Blue said as he was pointing at red and was giving him an evil grin.

" What ever oh well professor I'll start working on it see ya later blue, leaf" red said as he was leaving " hold it don't think you can just leave without battling me first let go squritle" "squirtle" shouted the little squritle "heh I guess I'll have to put you in your place blue lets go charmander" "char" both of the rival look at each other both filled with determination. "Alright squirtle uses tackle attack." blue said.

"Charmander dodge it and smack squirtle with your tail." Red said.

Squirtle charge towards charmander but charmander was able to dodge the attack by jumping above of squirtle and use his tail to smack squirtle on the head sending against the ground.

"Heh not bad red but me and squirtle are just getting started go use bubble." blue said.

"Quick charmander dodge it!" red yelled

Charmander kept dodging squirtle attacks until one of the bubble attack had hit charmander sending it straight to the wall luckily charmander was still standing but barely.

"Heh now it's over red go squirtle finish that charmander with your bubble attack." Blue said.

"No way blue I'm not losing this battle me and charmander are still rarin to go right charmander" Red said while looking at charmander.

Charmander nodded after seeing the determination and fiery spirit within his eyes suddenly the flame on charmander tail started to expand greatly and was able to dodge the bubble attack red awed in surprise.

"Wait what going on." blue said shock.

"Professor Oak what happening to charmander tail?" leaf ask.

"This is amazing charmander was able to unlock his special ability blaze." Professor Oak said.

"Blaze?" Leaf asks confusingly.

"Yes leaf you see charmander has a special ability called blaze which is able to power up its fire attacks to its maximum" professor oak said.

"Well that doesn't matter to me I still got the type advantaged go squirtle use bubble full power!" Blue yelled.

"Alright blue this is the finally blow lets go charmander use ember with all your might!" Red yelled.

Squirtle had unleash his bubble attack and charmander had use his ember attack and both attack collide with each other both Pokémon gave it their all but due to the ability blaze charmander ember attack started to grow in size and was able to evaporate squirtle bubble attack and hit squirtle a small explosion was around squirtle and cause a small black smog around the pokelab and the trainers and the professor couldn't see a thing until the smoke started to clear up and everyone was shock to see the result of the battle squirtle was down on the ground with two swirls in his.

"Well that was quite a battle and it seems that blue had lost and almost half of my lab is destroyed." Professor oak said as he look at red and blue.

"Heheheh yeah sorry about professor." Red said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh well hey red!" blue said as he was returning squirtle to his pokeball.

"Just because you beat me today doesn't mean you'll win next time well see ya grandpa and smell ya later red." Blue said as he was walking out of the lab.

"Any way professor allow me to help you clean up around your lab." Red said.

"Oh no red there no need for you to help me just go on ahead and start your journey and be safe." Professor oak said to red.

"Okay then." Red said and started to look at leaf "Hey leaf."

"Yeah red?" Leaf asked

"I was wonder maybe since the first gym is at Pewter City if you wanted to go travel there together." Red said with a slight blush on his face.

"Sure red I would really like that." leaf said with a smile on her face.

"Okay now you to it time for you to get going that PokeDex isn't going to fill itself up ya know." Professor Oak said while pushing Red and Leaf out of the lab.

"Yeah i guess it is time to go you ready leaf." Red said while looking at leaf

"Yes I'm ready to leave lets both try our very best to becoming to world strongest Pokemon Trainer." Leaf said.

"Yes." Red said as both of them started to towards route one and start their adventures as Pokemon Trainers.

* * *

**WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF THIS NOW REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST PUBLISH SO THERE MAY BE A FEW MISTAKE BUT HOPE YOU GUYS STILL ENJOYED IT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PUBLISH NEXT WEEK SEE YA. **


	2. Leafs New Pokemon

**POKEMON KANTO ADVENTURE**

* * *

_**As we continue our journey with red and leaf making their way to pewter city**_

_**Our heroes have decided to take a little break before heading to viridian city.**_

(On a Grass Field)

Red and leaf have started to prepare for lunch leaf was setting up the table and plates while red was cooking(Yeah that's Right Red Can cook) when both finish both had sat down to get ready to eat and they release both of their Pokémon to eat with them as well.

"Hey red can I asked you something?" Leaf asked

"Sure what is it?" Red said as he was eating

"Well I was wondering do you think we can make it all the way to pewter city with just one Pokémon in our team I mean pewter city is kind of far away and I don't think we can." Leaf said

"Well now that you mention it your right after all we first have to cross Viridian city then the Viridian forest and after that it pewter city so yeah that is quite a trip but hey how about this when we're done eating we'll look around to see if we can find a couple of wild Pokémon and we still need to complete the PokeDex so this is a perfect chance for us." Red Said.

"Yeah okay."

Once both red and leaf had finish eating they packed everything up and returned both of their Pokémon to their pokeball and started to head out while they were walking into the tall grass and eventually a Pokémon showed up.

"Nidoran " She said

"Hey Leaf check it out." Red said as he was pointing towards the Nidoran

"Wow Red who that Pokémon?" Leaf asked out of curiosity

"Well lets see." Red took out his pokedex to see who's that Pokémon "Nidoran is a small, quadruped, rodent-like Pokémon. There are two white claws on each of its paws. Its back is covered with small toxic spines, and it has a small forehead horn." The pokedex stated. "Wow so a poison type."

"Awww she soo cute." Leaf said as she put of of her hands together and had two heart shapes where her eyes should be.

"Hey leaf would you like to catch Nidoran." Red asked leaf

"Are you sure red I mean you're the one who saw it first so it only fair if you catch it." Leaf said.

"Nah that's okay leaf I think that nidoran would be fine with a trainer like you."

"HEY what do you mean by that." Leaf said thinking that red had insulted her.

But luckily red didn't know that she thinks he insulted he "Well leaf it's simple while Prof. Oak was telling us about the pokedex and how he wanted us to fulfill that task for him I notice how you were treating bulbasuar even though you just got him it seems like that you wanted to know that you're his new friend that you'll always be their for him, and I believe that you'll show that sweet kindness of yours to all the Pokémon you'll capture." Red said.

"Oh." Was all leaf could say blushing after hearing those nice things that red said about her "Thank you red I'll try my best to catch nidoran, lets go bulbasuar." Leaf threw her pokeball in front of nidoran and a sudden flash appear showing a cheerful bulbasuar "Bulbasuar!"

"Okay bulbasuar this is our first battle so let us try our best okay use tackle attack." leaf said bulbasuar did as she commanded and ran straight towards the nidoran but nidoran was able to dodge it by jumping very high, while in mid-air the wild nidoran raised one of it claws and it started to show a purple aura around the tiny claw and charged towards bulbasuar.

"Oh no quick bulbasuar dodge that attack." Leaf commanded bulbasuar did as she wish and was able to successfully dodge it, the nidoran crashed against the ground where bulbasuar was supposed to be struggling to get up but before it could leaf said "Quick bulbasuar use vine whip to grab nidoran leg and throw her up into the air." Bulbasuar did as he was told and grabs nidoran leg and threw the nidoran up into the air. "Alright bulbasuar use tackle attack." Bulbasuar jump up into the air and headbutted nidoran as both Pokémon fell from mid-air but bulbasuar was able to land on all fours while nidoran fell on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Okay Leaf now your chance to catch nidoran." Red said to leaf

"Right okay go pokeball." Leaf said as she grabbed an empty pokeball from her bag, enlarged it, and threw it at the wild nidoran. One shake, two shakes, click!

"Alright leaf you did it way to go!" Red shouted.

"Thanks red. Alright well were close to Viridian city so there should be a Pokémon center there right?" leaf asked

"Yeah that's right so we should be heading out." Both red and leaf started to head out to until finally both red and leaf finally made it to Viridian city while both red and leaf were waiting for their Pokémon to be fully healed in the waiting room there was silence between the two trainers until leaf had broke that.

"Um hey red?" Leaf asked red with a small blush on her face.

"Yeah leaf?" Red replied

"Did you really mean that about me being a kind person?" She asked.

"Of course I did, like i said before when I saw you with bulbasuar you were being kind to it even though you barely got him today and I know that you're going to show all of your Pokémon that same kindness your a really great person leaf." red said as he placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a small grin on his face.

Leaf of course had both a smile and a blush on her face knowing that Red see her as a kind person, leaf was about to say something to red until nurse joy came to both of them with their pokemon fully healed.

"Okay here are your Pokémon sorry to have kept you waiting." Nurse Joy said to them as she was giving them their poke balls.

"No it alright, by the way you wouldn't happen to have any room available for tonight would you." Red ask the nurse.

"Well we do but the thing is the only room available is a room with a single bed only is that alright with you." The nurse ask.

"Yeah of course." He replied

"Well okay then here is the keys and your room should be down that hall." Nurse joy had told them

"Okay thank you come on Leaf." Red said

But for Leaf when she heard that she was going to share a same room with a boy and it only had one bed she couldn't help but blushed really red as a charmander ember attack think of what would happen when red and her would be sleeping in the same bed. she had follow red to their room and saw that the nurse wasn't lying about the one bed thing.

"Okay Leaf I'll take the floor and you can take the bed okay." Red said as he took out his sleeping bag and place it on the floor and went to the bathroom to change into his PJ while he was doing that Leaf was dumbfounded she thought Red would want to sleep in the same bed as her but he was willing to sleep on the floor for her care she couldn't help but smile knowing that red is also a kind person. As soon as Red got out of the bathroom changing he notice while he was in their that Leaf already had change into her Pj and was already sleeping and he notice of how cute that leaf look while she was sleeping.

"Aw she looks cute." Red thought to himself and headed straight to his sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep waiting for their next journey to continue.

* * *

**Well guys I hope you like this chapter sorry if it seems so short oh and I need you guys to help me with something also you see I was wondering if you guys would help me by creating your own OC characters you know cause leaf and red do need rivals for when they enter the kanto league so if you want to add your own character to this story just PM me about their personality, clothes, what their Pokémon will be and if you can make a catchphrase for them when they are getting ready to battle like when Paul say (Pokémon) Stand by for battle please help me with that guys it would mean so much.**


	3. Confusion

After Leaf was able to capture her first Pokémon both her and Red had made it to Viridian City and had rest up at the nearest Pokémon center, it was now morning and Red had just woken up and got up to go and get change after he had finish changing he saw that Leaf was still asleep so he decided it would be best to not to disturb her so he decided to leave a note for her. He then had left the Pokémon center getting amp that he is almost there at pewter city all he needs to do is cross the Viridian Forest and both Leaf and him will ready for their first gym battle. "Let's go Charmander!" Red threw his pokeball up into the air releasing a small orange lizard Pokémon "Char!" the small Pokémon shouted. "Alright Charmander time to do a couple of training routine so we can get ready to face our first gym match ready buddy." "Char!" Charmander replied by firing and ember attack into the air and with that both Red and Charmander left to get started on their training.

* * *

WITH LEAF

Leaf had just got up after her wonderful sleep she got up and went to the bathroom so that she can start the day fresh as soon as she had finish changing she got out of the bathroom and had notice a not on her bed she pick it up and read the note.

_Leaf_

_Hey Leaf I got up early and notice you were still asleep so I didn't want to disturb you, so Charmander and I went out to do some training be back soon._

_Red._

Leaf thought it would also be a great idea if she and Bulbasuar did some training of their own and this seems like a perfect opportunity for her to try out her new Pokémon. Leaf then went outside to the battlefield behind the Pokémon Center when she got there she brought both of her pokeballs and threw them into the air releasing both of her Pokémon.

"Saur!" "Nido!" Both of her Pokémon shouted

"Okay guys while Red and his Charmander are off to do their training I think we should do a little training of our own. So you guys ready?" Both of Leaf Pokémon nodded in agreement. "Okay then but before we get started I want to see something Nidoran can you come here please." (Just to let you guys know this is the female Nidoran.) The little blue Pokémon did as the trainer had asked and went up to her; Leaf then took out her Pokedex and analyzes Nidoran. "So you're poison type and you only know three attacks Double Kick, Poison Sting and Poison Jab that's amazing a wild Nidoran is able to learn a powerful move like poison Jab, wow alright then lets get started with our training." Leaf said but she had heard a battle was going on.

"Blaze use flamewheel!" "Quick Mankey dodge it and use Seismic Toss!" Both of the Pokémon trainers had commanded.

Leaf went to see the battle and when she got there she notice two male trainers one of them has short dirty blond hair, bright blue eyes. He wears a tight black leather jacket, wears a plain blue t-shirt underneath, and wears blue jeans with holes decorating them looking worn and a bandage wrapped around left thigh barely above knee. Has what looks like soot on face, hands and especially the white gauze bandage on thigh. Wears worn sneakers. And it seems he was using a Pokémon she hasn't seen before so she took out her Pokedex to see the information she can find on that Pokémon. When she took her Pokedex out and saw the Pokémon he called Blaze was a Growlithe and read the information on it.

Growlithe the quadruped, canine Pokémon. It has orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs. Growlithe is a friendly and loyal Pokémon that will fearlessly defend its Trainer and its territory from harm. It drives threats away fiercely barking at or biting them, and even challenges larger, stronger enemies. Growlithe also has a powerful olfactory sense. It is able to smell the emotions of others, and never forgets a scent once smelled. However, strong, unpleasant smells can disable its sense of smell for short periods, Growlithe lives in grassy plains and near human settlements.

Then leaf notice the other male Trainer she couldn't see his hair color but due to the fact that it was mostly covered by his cap but saw that he was wearing a long red shirt, with a small black vest that reach to his waist, shorts and sneakers, with black fingerless gloves and saw another Pokémon that she haven't seen before so after her Pokedex finish analyzing Growlithe she went and analyze the other Pokémon.

Mankey the primate Pokémon, Mankey specializes in physical fighting, and is very aggressive and short-tempered. When angry, Mankey begins shaking and its breathing turns rough. Its rage peaks quickly, preventing its victim from being able to flee. If Mankey loses sight of its colony, its loneliness causes it to become infuriated. Mankey can be found in the Mountains. Mankey lives in treetop colonies, and if one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason.

Leaf had finished analyzing both Pokémon and saw that they were battling with each other so she decided to just watch.

"Alright Blaze go use iron tail!" His trainer commanded

"Quick Mankey dodge it!" Mankey obeyed her trainer command and jump up in mid-air. "Okay good now use bulk up!" Mankey then shouted and it entire body glowed with a red aura. "Alright now go use Focus Blast!" Mankey then brought both of its paws together and created a blue sphere launching it attack at the Growlithe.

"We won't let that attack hit us quick Blaze use flamethrower!" Growlithe had followed its trainer command fired a Flamethrower which had collided with the Focus Blast, but the focus blast was able to overpower the flamethrower attack and was able to hit Growlithe knocking the Pokémon out.

"HA! Looks like I won this battle return Mankey." The other trainer took out Mankey pokeball and a red beam came from the pokeball hitting Mankey and had returned it to its pokeball.

"Yeah I guess you did, return Growlithe you did you best buddy now take a good long rest." The other trainer returned his Pokémon to his pokeball.

"So are you up for round two?"

"Heh sorry but I think I had enough battling for today, but thanks again for the great battle see ya." With that the Pokémon trainer had run off inside the Pokémon center to go heal his Pokémon.

Leaf knew that this would be a perfect opportunity to a Pokémon battle so she ran up to the trainer to see if he would want to battle her. "Um excuse me but I was wondering if you would want to battle?"

"Sure I love to battle you my name is Frankie and what yours."

"My name is Leaf and I saw your battle and I was hoping that I can face against you."

"Alright then." Frankie then got on the other side of the battlefield taking a pokeball out of his belt and threw it unleashing a Pinsir onto the field "No way that my Pinsir and I can lose this battle so get ready."

"R-Right okay then Nidoran you ready for your first battle." The little poison Pokémon nodded and let out a little roar and headed straight to the battlefield facing against Pinsir.

"No way are you going to let that little Pokémon face off against my Pinsir then you must want this battle to end quickly." Frankie said giving off a little smirk.

"Well Frankie you should know better than to judge a book by its cover, this may be my first battle but I know that Nidoran and I will win this."

"Well now you seem to have determination in your Pokémon I like that so I'll make the first move, alright Pinsir use Seismic Toss!" The Pinsir started to charge towards the Nidoran.

"Nidoran quick use Poison Jab before the Pinsir hits you!" Before Pinsir could use seismic toss on Nidoran she was able to jab the Pinsir in the side of it waist and was able to damage it but after Pinsir had taken the damage of the poison jab he was able to grab the small poison Pokémon and jump high up into the air having a tight grip on Nidoran so she wouldn't be able to escape the attack, then Pinsir prepared to bring both of them down and both Pokémon have kept falling fast, when both Pokémon were just about to hit the ground Pinsir had let go up the Nidoran jumping away as quickly as it can and flip until he landed on the ground safely while Nidoran didn't have time to react and she had landed hard on the ground causing a small cloud to appear surrounding the area where the Nidoran had landed. The smoke had finally clear showing a inside a small crater Nidoran struggling to get up.

Leaf was amaze that Nidoran was able to survive a powerful move like that but she remembers that fighting type moves aren't that effective against poison so she had the advantage, she notice that there was something wrong with Pinsir it seems that he had a purple mark on its face and small purple like electricity had appeared around his body it finally hit her it was Nidoran special ability Poison point whenever a Pokémon makes physical contact with Nidoran it would leave her opponents poison.

"Heh I'm surprised that your Pokémon was able to survived my Pinsir seismic toss and not only that but it seems that Nidoran special ability Poison Point was able to affect my Pinsir but don't think for a second that you won this match now Pinsir use sword dance." The Pinsir pincers started to glow light blue and the Pinsir moved them side-to-side. (Because you know sword DANCE).

Leaf saw what the Pinsir did and was a little bit confused of why he did that. "What kind of move is sword dance?" Leaf asked with a pondering look on her face.

"What kind of person doesn't know a move like sword dance!?" Frankie said.

"Well sorry but I just barley started my journey yesterday so I don't know that much yet." Leaf said with a pouting look on her face.

"Okay well if that's the case sword dance is an attack that raises my Pinsir attack by a lot so here's an example, Pinsir use X-Scissor!" Pinsir started to charge straight into Nidoran with its pincers started to change color and an x shape attack formed in the middle of the pincers.

"Oh no quick Nidoran dodge it!" Nidoran was able to jump up into the air before the Pinsir would be able to hit her with his attack; Leaf thought that she was safe until

"That won't stop us now Pinsir follow that Nidoran!" Pinsir was able to bounce off the ground following the Nidoran and was able to successfully hit Nidoran. Both Pokémon had landed back on the field across from each other. Both Pokémon stared at each other seeing who going down first Nidoran then fell down on one knee while for Pinsir who was still poisoned with a poison mark on his forehead and purple like lighting surrounding his body he fell down on one knee. Leaf and Frankie were in anticipation knowing that this was anyone match, however both Pokémon tried their best to stay strong but they fell down to the ground with both swirls in their eyes this match was a draw.

"What no way that my Pinsir could have lost oh man this stinks." Frankie then ran to his Pinsir took out his pokeball from her belt and a red beam appeared returning her Pinsir back to his pokeball "But still I'm proud of you buddy now you deserve a good rest." With that Frankie then decided to walk to Leaf and thank her for that battle.

Leaf then went to her Nidoran and picks her up and gently holds her like a baby "Nidoran are you okay." "Nido." The Nidoran replied gently. "Okay then that's good to know you did your best and I thank you for that now take a good rest." Leaf took Nidoran Pokeball and the Nidoran returned to her Pokeball, she then notices Frankie coming up to her and offered his hand for a handshake. Leaf then took Frankie offer and shook his hand.

"Thanks for the battle Leaf I guess you're right I shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Frankie said.

"Yeah same here thank you for our first Pokémon battle." Leaf said.

The two trainer then laugh until a strong wind had appeared blowing the trainers hat away then what Leaf had notice something about Frankie. With Frankie hat blown away her long dark silver hair had shown reaching all the way to her neck. (That's right Frankie is a girl what a twist huh.) When Frankie then saw how Leaf was looking at her she couldn't help but blush at the embarrassing moment she was in, there was an awkward silence between the two trainers until Frankie spoke up.

"W-Why a-are y-you l-looking at me like that." Frankie stuttered embarrassedly.

"Well it just I didn't know that you were a girl." Leaf said waving her hands and arm in front of her face.

Then an angry tick mark appeared on Frankie forehead "What do you mean by that." Frankie said as she looks like she was going to be very angry.

"Well it's because at first when I saw you look like a boy but that was just because the way your dress I couldn't help but thought that you were a boy." Leaf said as she brought both of her index fingers together and twisted them. (You know how an anime character does it when they made a mistake and their sad about it)

Then Frankie head grew big and started to shout at Leaf while Leaf just got scared and shrunk down to chibi size. "OF COURSE I'M A GIRL YOU IDIOT JUST BECAUSE I DRESS LIKE A BOY DOESN'T MEAN I AM ONE, GOT IT!"

"Ahhh yes, yes I got it I'm sorry please I won't make that mistake again." Leaf said as she was still quivering with fear.

Frankie started to calm down a bit. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you I just hate it when people mistake me for a boy."

"Well if maybe people mistake you for a boy because of the way you dress." Leaf said softly hoping she won't get yelled at again.

"That the thing you see there a difference between you and me for one thing I can't stand to be dress as the way girls are like at yourself for example that skirt I'm not a big fan of those types of clothes." Frankie said as she cross both of her arms and turned around.

"Okay I can understand that but I saw you using two Pokémon that look like only male trainers uses."

"Well that's another difference between you and me I not your common trainer who uses weak girly Pokémon like a jigglypuff or any of those kind I only the toughest Pokémon I find got it."

"Yes, but don't just leave the hat so that way people won't get you confuse as a boy." Leaf said as she went to go pick up both of their hats.

"Fine if that will get you off my back, I'll stop wearing the hat." Frankie said as she got her hat back from Leaf and placed it in her backpack.

"Well thanks again for the great battle well I got to go I gotta go check if Red is done with his training." Leaf said as she was about to head back to the Pokémon Center.

"Hold that thought why is he training?"

"Oh well you see since both Red and I just started our journey as Pokémon Trainers we still haven't earned our first gym badge yet."

"The first gym badge huh well beside Nidoran do you have another Pokémon?"

"Oh yeah here another Pokémon of mine." Leaf then grab Bulbasuar Pokeball from her bag and threw it up into the air releasing a small, green quadruped Pokémon and landed on the ground on all fours "Suar!" was what the Pokémon shouted.

"Well it seems you have a grass type on your team not bad. And about Nidoran does she only know poison type moves?"

"No if I remember correctly she also knows Double Kick. Why?" Leaf asks with curiosity.

"Just checking you see the first gym leader uses rock types and I want to know how you'll do against him."

"Oh I guess that makes sense, wait how do you know the first gym leader uses rock type."

"Well you see unlike you I already started my journey a couple of days ago and I already got my first gym badge see." Frankie went through her backpack and took out her badge case to show Leaf that she has the Boulder Badge.

"Wow that's amazing but wait the first gym is at Pewter City why are you back at Viridian city?"

"Huh? Oh that well you see I came back here a couple of hours ago because this is the only place so far were I could have caught a Mankey and it was totally worth the travel." With that Frankie was about to leave until,

"Wait."

"What is it?" Frankie said.

"Well you see a friend of mine is also traveling with me and he's also going to try the first gym but you said he uses rock type correct." Frankie just nodded to Leaf question.

"In that case my friend Red so far only has one Pokémon in his team and that would be a Charmander which is a fire type what would his chances be if he went up against the gym leader." Leaf asks hoping that the answer would be a good one.

But sadly it wasn't Frankie didn't take time to answer "Well if that the case then your friend is totally going to lose against him unless he has either of these type of Pokémon, A water type, grass type, and a fighting type or unless that Charmander of his can learn a steel type move quick, well it was nice meeting you Leaf if we met again how about another rematch."

"Sure I would love one." With that Frankie started to head to the Viridian Forest to continue her journey, while as for Leaf she decided to head back to the Pokémon Center to see if Red had return from his training.

* * *

**WELL THAT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS GOT TO ENJOY IT AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK TWO PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME THEIR O.C SO THANKS**

**MYSTICAL RAVEN FOR CREATING FRANKIE**

**H1d4nSAN FOR RYAN PHILLIPS that was the Trainer Frankie was fighting against (P.S SORRY I COULDN'T BUT MUCH OF HIM IN THIS CHAPTER BUT DON'T WORRY HE'LL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE A BIG HELP TO RED SO AGAIN SORRY.)**

**WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME KEEP READING**

**ANIMENERDYUKI235**


End file.
